For the purpose of making up the lips or the eyelids, it is known to use an applicator comprising an applicator element whose free end forms a chamfer and whose side surface is circularly cylindrical.
To apply the cosmetic, the applicator element is wiped by means of a wiper member constituted by an annular lip whose radially inner edge is circular and presents a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the side surface of the applicator element, such that, after wiping, the cosmetic available for making up is present solely on the chamfer of the applicator.
Such an applicator does not provide complete satisfaction, in particular for the following reasons.
Firstly, when the applicator is withdrawn through the wiper member, a piston phenomenon occurs, i.e. suction is established in the container containing the supply of cosmetic.
A consequence of this suction is that when the wiper member reaches the chamfer of the applicator and the container returns suddenly to atmospheric pressure, the inrush of air projects cosmetic that has accumulated on the wiper member at the chamfer of the applicator.
As a result, the quantity of cosmetic present on the applicator varies from one application to another and the cosmetic tends to be provided in excess and to be distributed in non-uniform manner on the chamfer of the applicator, which spoils the quality of the makeup.
Secondly, cosmetic is applied over a large area by moving the chamfer of the applicator flat over the skin.
Makeup is thus pushed to the sides of the applicator and forms furrows that spoil the quality of the makeup.